When Terror Takes Its Toll
by dublin writer
Summary: After the Hostage Siege ended what would be the lasting repercussions for all those concerned? This is my take on What Happened Next at the end of the Season Three episode "Flags Of Terror" Disclaimer: All aspects of the SOSF series, from characters to original scenes and dialogues belong to Quinn Martin Productions. I merely borrow them for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**When Terror Takes Its Toll**

 **A/N: The Fanfiction Writer McMoni already wrote a fantastic WHN story for this particular episode in the early days of this fandom and for those of you who may not have read it I would highly recommend that you do. It is titled "After The Terror".** ** **Flags of Terror is one of my favorite episodes of all time and so I wanted** to write my own take on what happened next after the screened epilogue. I am posting this with McMoni's kind permission having sent her an exclusive preview of this story out of courtesy. I hope you enjoy this different take on what could have transpired next. Thanks for reading.**

 **As this is a WHN story, knowledge of the episode is perhaps necessary to understand the plot line fully and the first chapter starts off as the hostages are led to the sea plane so in order to keep the story true to canon there is some replica dialogue from the original episode. It goes without saying that any replication of the episode belongs to Quinn Martin Productions and is just borrowed by me to set up my story. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast. Seconds where his heart had thumped so fast and loud that it had almost threatened to burst from his chest. The simple walk to the sea plane and the safe knowledge of Mike's presence along with the reassurance of his partner's efforts to secure their safe release behind the scenes had been momentarily thrown into chaos as the murdered girl's father had appeared from nowhere, grabbing Donna at gunpoint and causing the terrorists to panic. Steve watched in horror as she screamed at Dallam to press the button to detonate the bomb around his neck. _Surely Mehlman hadn't had enough time to jam the signal yet!_ He searched for Mike in the distance hoping he was dealing with the current dire situation and then inhaled sharply as he waited for certain death, his mouth suddenly bone dry and his last thoughts a mixture of despair and regret. He glanced up a second time, hoping for one last, desperate sight of Mike but couldn't make out which position he was in as Dallam seemed to hesitate and then Steve braced himself as he watched in terror as the button was pressed and then pressed a second time ... but thankfully nothing happened.

 _Could he really be that fortunate?_ For several seconds, time seemed to stand still. His heart refused to beat normally and the oxygen seemed to rush from his lungs as a lightheadedness followed. He heard Mike yelling for the terrorists to put their guns down but instead all hell broke loose again. Donna overpowered Warren and picked up her gun, aiming it in his direction as he held his breath a second time but a sharp shooter's rifle rang out and Donna fell down onto the narrow jetty before she had time to pull the trigger. Steve watched as Dallam scrambled in a panicked fashion for the gun that was sticking from the waist band of his denim jeans and instinctively he rushed forward and kicked out his leg, over balancing Dallam efficiently and with a sideways bump successfully sent the terrorist flailing into the water. Steve then looked up quickly towards Murray who was still armed in time to see the overwhelmed terrorist drop his gun and raise his hands in surrender before the young Inspector finally allowed his shoulders to slump and relax as a deep sigh of relief left his lips involuntarily. His breathing was at this stage totally erratic and he could feel a slight shake develop that he couldn't seem to control as he stared down at the menacing mechanical device still hanging gravely around his neck.

Pulling himself together, as he felt beads of sweat form around his brow line, he approached the other hostages and kicked Murray's gun to a safe distance before inquiring urgently, in a shaky voice that sounded so unlike his own.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah ... Yeah we're all ok Stevey ..." Tim replied in an equally shaky voice before asking a question of his own. "What about you? You alright?"

The question didn't seen to register with Steve at first as Tim watched the young Inspector turn his head at the sound of stampeding footsteps approaching them down the narrow jetties and they saw the police detectives coming to their rescue. As Steve saw help coming he turned back towards the tall sailor and seemed to remember the question.

"Ah yeah ... Yeah I'm fine ... It was a little close though ... Just ... just a little too close."

Tim nodded his understanding and then broke the gloom with an upbeat statement.

"Hey, at least we can go and have that beer now, eh Stevey?"

Steve forced a crooked smile.

"Yeah ... I guess we deserve a cold beer after all that, huh?"

Again Tim nodded just as the jetty they were on was overwhelmed by the arriving officers. Each hostage was attended to by a different Police Officer while others took the terrorists into custody. Dallam was hauled from the water and cuffed while Murray and Donna were escorted away, but not without one last vicious, seething, resentful look from Donna sent in Steve's direction as Bob Mehlman approached the young detective and smiled broadly, shaking his head in relief that his efforts to jam the signal had managed to save the well liked and popular young Inspector from Homicide.

Steve saw Bob approach and smiled gratefully back.

"Hey Bob ... Get this damn thing off me will ya?" he said indicating the bomb still dangling around his neck.

"Sure Steve ... "

Mehlman removed the camera from around Steve's neck and noticed a barely perceptible shudder from the young man as it left his person. Turning and handing the now safe and disarmed device carefully to a colleague for removal from the scene, Mehlman then reached into his trouser pocket for a handcuff key, before gently turning Steve around and attempting to free his hands from the restraints holding them bound.

"Let's get these off you too, huh?"

As Mehlman pulled up the handcuffs to access the lock, Steve hissed in pain and spoke in an agonized gasp catching Bob off guard.

"EASY BOB ... Easy ..."

It was only then that Mehlman noticed the red raw patches on both of Steve's wrists from the overly tight handcuffs and he hissed back in sympathy, as he freed Steve's hands and they dropped to his sides

"Dear God Steve ... You better get them looked at ..."

"Yeah ... yeah I will ... thanks "Steve said as he brought both his wrists together and rubbed them gently together trying to get the circulation flowing into his hands that were now stricken with pins and needles as the blood flow returned life to his fingers slowly.

Steve turned back around to Bob and spoke audibly from his heart.

"Listen Bob ... Thanks ... I ah ... I owe you my life ... That was pretty quick work out there ..."

Bob patted Steve's shoulder in a friendly manner and smiled wider.

"Forget it Steve ... You can buy me a beer sometime. I'm just glad you're alright. And it just so happens I know someone else who is fairly pleased about that outcome too." Bob stated humorously as he indicated over his shoulder to the pier where Steve could see Mike talking to other higher officials about the outcome of the hostage situation as he wrapped up the scene.

Steve smiled at Bob's words and watched as everyone was escorted one by one from the jetty and back onto dry land. Bob reached out and grabbed Steve's elbow and attempted to direct him to follow.

"After you Steve ..."

But Steve pulled back slightly and remained where he was standing still nursing his wrists and dealing with the returning annoying feeling now in both hands.

"Ah ... I just need to get my jacket, Bob ... It's in the boat. I'll ah ... follow you up in a minute, ok?"

"Ok ... Sure ... But ah ... I can get it for you, if you like?"

"No, no that's ok ... I got it ..."

"Ok ..."

Bob studied Steve closely for several uncomfortable seconds. There was something decidedly off with the young Inspector but he figured that almost getting blown to kingdom come was probably reason enough for the young man to be behaving erratically and decided that perhaps Steve just needed a moment or two to gather his wits about him before returning to the melee at the pier side.

"Don't be too long though Steve or you'll have Mike looking for you." he added, wagging his finger playfully at his young colleague.

"Don't worry. I'll just be a minute."

Steve watched as Bob headed off after the others and he was thankful to now be alone on the jetty. The uncontrollable shake had now manifested itself into his legs which were now making him doubt whether he could even walk properly for the time being. His knees were shaking and he felt decidedly weak. As the adrenaline rush from the previous ten minutes gradually began to wear off, the effects from Sonny's earlier beating had started to make themselves known. His lower back was aching from the numerous punches it had sustained and his chest was aching in patches too where a few blows had landed. He still felt dazed from the several vicious blows he had taken to the side of his head and while he was grateful that most of the blows hadn't hit where it showed, he figured that he must have a few bruises hidden under his hairline.

Shaking his head twice to clear the slowly developing fog, he was somewhat grateful to note that he was within a couple of steps of the boat, so he stumbled forward erratically flailing desperately for the handrail and relief flooded his aching body when he felt it beneath his weak grip and he knew he could now use it to keep himself steady. Mounting the few steps somewhat painfully he held onto the side as he staggered around and into the cabin where he stumbled forward and almost fell onto the low chair where his beige jacket lay.

Hissing with the pain that throbbed through his lower back now mercilessly, he allowed himself a few minutes of misery before righting himself uncomfortably to sit as normally as he could. He grabbed the jacket but another sharp pain made him drop it again as he took several deep breaths to gain the upper hand on the pain. The blood flow had almost fully been restored to his hands now and the tingling in them was lessening but Steve allowed himself a few minutes to massage them in an effort to make the pins and needles disappear completely. He knew he would only have a short time to compose himself before Mike and the higher ups would quiz him unbearably about his horrendous ordeal.

Back out on the pier, Mike had finished up his instructions for clearing up the scene and was currently trying to pry himself away from the man from the Mayor's Office so he could go and check on Steve. While he knew the young man had been rescued efficiently, he desperately needed to see for himself if the young man was alright and for his own sake he needed to talk to him face to face. The whole helpless feeling he had had about the situation had taken its grim toll on the more than efficient Lieutenant and now he just needed to talk to his partner to ease his own heartfelt concern that had built steadily throughout the hostage negotiation. Finally nodding and patting the other man, he made an excuse to leave and quickly headed for the jetty just as the other hostages were herded off to waiting ambulances for assessment and as Bob Mehlman stepped off onto the pier itself. Mike scanned the crowd for his partner but didn't see him anywhere.

"Bob ... Where's Steve? Is he alright?"

Bob smiled at the older man's concern and quickly rushed to reassure him.

"Relax Mike ... He's fine ... Maybe a little shook but I guess that's understandable under the circumstances, right? His jacket was still in the boat. He just went to get it. He should be just behind me ..." Bob began as he turned and saw no sign of Steve on the jetty yet. "That's funny ... I was sure he would have gotten it by now ... "

Bob looked momentarily concerned and turned to head back the way he came but Mike grabbed him as he turned.

"That's ok Bob, I'll go check on him. Make sure the other hostages are well looked after for me, will you? And arrange for someone to take them down to Bryant Street to give their statements, please?"

"Sure Mike ... " Bob muttered but Mike could see him staring with concern at the boat that had been the subject of all their concern for the whole afternoon and it mirrored the growing worry in his own heart at the non-appearance of his young partner and friend.

Without waiting another second, Mike hurried off down the jetty and straight towards the boat, his worry growing by the second. Mounting the small steps he hurried along the side of the cabin until he caught sight of Steve sitting on a low couch, massaging his wrists seemingly oblivious to his sudden arrival. Slowly and more cautiously, Mike made his way around to the open doorway, not wanting to startle the already shook young man and decided to call out softly for added forewarning as he went.

"Steve? You in here?"

"Yeah ... "

As he got to the doorway Steve smiled up at him but didn't move. A brief silent look of relief passed between them that almost answered the silent desperate look they had exchanged at their last meeting on the jetty as he had given the terrorists demands to him and the others. Steve looked down uncomfortably under the intense stare and Mike followed it up with a simple inquiry.

"You ok partner?"

"Yeah ... Yeah I am. It was pretty hairy there for a while though, huh?"

"I'll say ... Warren almost put the spanner in the works ... So ah ... What gives? You ah ... getting attached to this place?"

Steve chuckled at Mike's comment and shook his head.

"No ... I ah ...I just needed a minute."

Looking down at Steve's intense kneading of his hands, Mike frowned unseen by Steve and moved closer.

"What's the matter with your hands?"

"Oh ... It's nothing. The handcuffs were just a bit tight. I've got pins and needles in them."

Mike was now right beside him, towering over him so he hunched down and took Steve's hands gently in his, turning the wrists to reveal the red raw ridges on both of Steve's wrists as he scowled and whistled in shock.

"Ooh Buddy boy ... They look nasty ... We need to get someone to look at those."

Immediately Steve withdrew his hands from Mike's and flustered in true Keller style.

"No, no they're fine. The skin isn't cut. They're just rubbed that's all. A few days and they'll be fine."

Mike scowled some more at the expected stubbornness.

"What about you? Will you be fine in a few days?"

Steve hadn't anticipated the question and looked up sheepishly without answering.

The momentary tortured look on Steve's face and the lack of response spoke volumes and Mike decided to not push the young man any more for the moment after the ordeal he had been forced to endure. Instead he gently cajoled Steve.

"Come on. Let's get out of here, huh? You might need to put on your jacket. It's fairly breezy out there Buddy boy." Mike added noticing a slight tremble emanating from the younger man.

"Yeah ...yeah ok ..." Steve said rising a little too fast from his seat and instantly regretting the move as the cabin tilted violently in his field of vision and he lost his balance for a few seconds, careering to his left as he felt Mike's firm grip on his elbow steadying him and heard Mike's shocked exclamation.

"HEY! ... Hey, easy now. You sure you're ok?"

Steve had closed his eyes as the spinning started and now opening them he saw Mike studying him uncomfortably and quickly pulled himself together enough to answer this time.

"Yeah ... Yeah sorry about that. I just got up a little fast. My legs are a bit shaky. I ah ... guess having a live bomb around your neck will do that to you, huh?" he added humorously, hoping his valid excuse would deflect any more concern for the moment.

Mike didn't look convinced but seemed to go along with his excuse for now.

"Sure ... Sure, that would do it alright. Just take it easy, ok?"

Steve nodded gingerly and successfully bit back the hiss of pain as Mike then picked up his jacket and helped him into it. The first arm slid in smoothly to the left sleeve but as Mike brought the other side around his back and he was forced to stretch out his right arm to find the sleeve hole, his lower back on that side exploded in a fireball of pain and he could feel the sheen of sweat break out across his brow as he tried to keep his breathing as regular as possible as the pain peaked and then gradually abated. He stepped forward a little shakily and felt Mike grab his elbow again and felt his partner's other hand reach around his waist.

"Mike, it's ok ... I can walk on my own, honest ..."

"Sure you can ... But let's wait until you're on the dock, ok? The jetty is wobbly at best out there. Best not ask for trouble, ok Buddy Boy?"

Steve knew Mike's words made sense and so he didn't argue anymore as Mike guided him around and down the steps of the boat and then down the walkways towards the pier. The jetty bobbed up and down underfoot just as Mike had predicted and made his journey a little more precarious and at certain steps, he was glad of the firm hold Mike had on him. As they reached the hard and more steady surface of the pier, Mike let go carefully, standing at the ready in case the move proved premature. He watched as Steve righted himself and straightened up a little and seemed to remain upright satisfactorily just as Agent Dick Roth called him from a distance. Mike frowned and looked back at Steve, not liking having to leave the young man one little bit as there was something definitely off with the partner he had grown to know so well over the course of their working partnership. Steve seemed to sense his reluctance and forced a smile in his direction.

"It's ok Mike. Go see what he wants. I'm alright but ah ... Can we just head back to Bryant Street then please? I don't want to hang around here any longer than I have to."

"Sure Buddy boy. Just give me a minute. And don't go too far!"

Steve smiled at his partner's over protectiveness and shifted where he stood before looking around and seeing the familiar sight of Jim Carlson approaching him from his left. Jim and Steve were good friends and their shooting skills were on par from the Academy. They often went to the firing range together and where as Steve had ended up in Homicide, Jim had become one of the finest sharp shooters the police Department had ever seen and his services were in high demand especially for hostage situations such as this.

Steve smiled as he saw his good friend approach.

"I should have known you'd be here. The girl ... Was that your handiwork?"

"Yeah, well I couldn't have her taking out the only guy I can beat at pinochle, now could I?"

That made Steve laugh out loud.

"Well thanks ... I think ..."

Jim laughed back and grabbed Steve's left shoulder affectionately.

"You ok, Pal?"

"Yeah ... I'll live ... Thanks to you guys anyway. Say, have you got any water? I'm thirsty as hell ..."

"Sure, I'll get you some ... Hang on."

"Thanks ..."

Steve watched as Jim walked off towards the makeshift mobile command post and as his back ached, he walked a little unsteadily to a nearby patrol car and leaned up against it, to take away the strain of standing. Just then he caught sight of the murdered girl's father being attended to in the back of a nearby ambulance and he frowned. While the man had almost gotten him blown to kingdom come, he had also strangely saved his life earlier when Sonny had tried to take it after the beating. He was still staring at the grieving and injured man when Jim returned with a bottle of water. Handing it to Steve, Jim followed his friend's gaze and scoffed in frustration.

"Damn fool nearly blew the whole thing. I mean sure ... I know he lost his daughter and that sucks and all but that didn't give him the right to risk four more lives because of it ... He turned out to be a real wild card on this one Steve. He certainly didn't make our jobs any easier, that's for sure."

"What will happen to him now?" Steve asked in a downhearted tone that was not lost on Carlson.

"I'm not sure Steve ... but he did kill a man. It might have been a terrorist but still a man none the less. They might take his daughter's death into consideration. Grief can make a man do strange things, I guess."

"He was just trying to help bring his daughter's killers to justice."

"You're very forgiving seeing as he almost got you blown to hell and back Steve."

Steve's vacant stare looked sideways at Carlson as he took a long drink of welcome moisture from the bottle in his hand and decided to not mention for now how close he had come to not even making it that far in the first place.

"Thanks for the water, Jim ..."

"Sure thing ... You take it easy now, you hear me?"

"Yeah I will ... See ya ..." Steve called after the departing Officer and as Jim Carlson left Steve saw Mike return and stood back up to greet him.

This time both men just looked at each other, the relief that their ordeal had ended satisfactorily written all over their faces. Without a word, they turned and headed for their car, parked a little way off. Steve smiled at how different Mike looked wearing the baseball cap as opposed to his fedora but decided to not mention it. As they walked, Steve rather sluggishly, another man approached Steve and Mike heard the young man sigh heavily as he saw him.

"Inspector Keller? Ah ... my name is Leist, Inspector. Jack Leist. Radio, KB ..."

"No, I know who you are, yeah."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions ..."

"Not right now ..."

"Ah ... Well it must have been quite an ordeal ..."

Steve looked behind him and rolled his eyes at Mike at the reporter's persistence.

" ... But we only saw it from this side. What REALLY happened in there? "

When Steve continued walking and ignoring his questions, Leist persisted.

"Well what were they like? Did they tell you why they brought the bombs to San Francisco? Who or what their targets are? Well COME ON! They must have talked about it."

Frustrated at the constant bombardment of questions Steve stopped walking as they approached their car and faced his tormentor.

"Mr Leist, whatever THEY talked about, whatever YOU'RE talking about, there's only one thing that happened today. Three people got killed. So when we're done saving the world, NOTHING changes that fact."

Steve walked past the suddenly silent reporter and approached the driver's side of the car. Mike beamed proudly at him from across the roof of the car before they both sat in.

"You want me to drive, Steve?"

"No, no that's OK. I can drive ..." Steve mumbled as he quickly turned the key in the ignition and they drove off in silence, Steve wanting to put as much distance between him, the crime scene and the annoying reporter as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Terror Takes Its Toll**

Chapter 2

Mike watched Steve closely as he drove, noting that he seemed a little hunched and uncomfortable.

"That Leist guy is something else, huh Buddy Boy?"

Steve nodded.

"The lowest of the low Mike."

"You sure put him back in his box though ..." Mike chuckled proudly.

A faint smile curved around Steve's lips briefly but didn't stay there long as they were now in the late afternoon traffic and it was taking all Steve's efforts to keep his foggy brain and attention on driving as his back and torso ached again annoyingly. As the minutes went by, more muscles seemed to hurt and the pain was getting slightly worse. As they approached an intersection, Steve misjudged the traffic lights and went through on red as a truck narrowly missed them and Steve had to swerve right and then a hard left to move around it. Rattled by the near miss, Steve righted the vehicle and sent an apologetic glance Mike's way as his cheeks reddened and his breathing labored from the shock of it.

"Sorry ..." he mumbled.

Mike looked equally rattled from his side of the car and holding the roof out of the open window, he once more questioned the young man in a worried voice.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, Buddy boy? You seem a little distracted."

"No. No, I'm alright. It won't happen again. Sorry ..."

The rest of the drive to Bryant Street was hairy at best. Steve's usual flawless driving skills were totally off and his driving was more erratic and jerky. When they finally pulled into the underground parking space at Bryant Street, Steve barely looked at Mike, knowing full well, his driving had been under par and had quite obviously given away the fact that he was off form and not on top of his game. He went to exit the car quickly but Mike grabbed at his arm and stopped him.

"Steve? Maybe we should have just brought you home, huh? It's been quite a day for you."

"Look Mike ... I'm a little rattled, ok. I admit it but ... I ... I'm alright. I'd rather be here right now to wrap this whole thing up, ok?"

Mike studied the young man for several more unnerving seconds. He looked ghostly pale and there were beads of sweat on his brow line from the effort it had taken to drive here. He wasn't convinced that the young man was in any fit state to be working but not wanting to cause a full blown argument in the parking garage, he decided to wait and keep a close eye on the young man instead. Releasing Steve's arm, he watched Steve get out of the car and followed him quickly as he noted his sluggishness and slight, barely perceptible waver every now and then.

The journey up in the elevator and down the long corridor to Homicide took noticeably longer than normal to navigate for the younger man and when they finally entered the bullpen, the detectives present who had obviously heard over the wire of the ongoing events at the pier, clambered to their feet to race forward and check if Steve was ok, as soon as they saw their colleague enter. He waved off their concern with his hands raised and forced an "ok" smile, hoping it would be enough to stave off any further close attention. Right now, Mike's close scrutiny was more than enough for him to handle and his partner was practically breathing down his neck at every turn, not allowing him even a minute's respite to let his guard down and wallow in the misery his battered body was enduring.

Steve slipped off his jacket gingerly and resisted the urge to sigh heavily with relief as he saw the other detectives go back to their desks as he then slipped it over the back of his chair. But before he could sit down and take the weight off his feet, Mike had come behind him and grabbing him by the elbow had started to steer him towards his office.

"MIKE? ... What now?"

The frustration, the fatigue and the absolute misery were beginning to erode the young man's patience and it showed audibly in his tone. Ignoring Steve's question, Mike steered him into the middle of the office and turned to close the door before indicating the visitor's chair.

"SIT.."

"What am I? ... A dog now, is that it?"

Mike shot a Stone glare at his partner which ended Steve's rant effectively and he watched as the exhausted young man sat heavily into the chair and scowled back at him before he sat down himself and reached across the desk.

"Give me your hands?"

"What?" Steve asked confused as he then watched Mike place the first aid box up onto his desk and ask again a little louder.

"Your HANDS ..."

Realizing what he was about to do Steve shook his head in exasperation

"Oh for God's sake. They're FINE Mike ..."

"Oh well if you prefer, we could always head down to the ER and we could have someone look at them there for you instead?" Mike answered calmly and grinned as he saw Steve's face fall in defeat and watched as Steve slammed his two arms down onto Mike's desk in reluctant acceptance of his fate.

"Thanks Buddy boy ... It will just take a minute."

He saw how Steve tried to hide a grimace as he turned Steve's wrists to face him and he studied the red raw skin. Before Steve realized what was happening, Mike shouted out and startled him.

"SEKULOVICH? Come in here will you?"

To Steve's horror, he watched the Officer in question stand up and approach the office as Mike continued to hold Steve's wrists captive.

"What are you doing Mike? Selling tickets?"

"Relax Buddy boy, he's the designated First Aid Officer, ok? I just want his advice."

Steve sighed heavily and shook his head as Art Sekulovich entered the enclosed space and approached his Lieutenant, letting out a low whistle as he saw the state of Steve's wrists.

"What do you think Art? What should I put on those?"

"Ooh ... You're going to need to clean them and then maybe use some antiseptic ointment. I'd ah ... maybe bandage them up too while you're at it, so he doesn't bang them until they're healed."

"I am HERE you know?" Steve stated in disgust as Sekulovich spoke of him in the third person.

"Yeah, ok. Sounds good. Thanks Art." Mike replied warmly, ignoring the young man's seething tone purposefully as he then donned his black rimmed glasses to study Steve's wrists more closely.

"You need anything else Lieutenant?"

"No thanks Art ... That will be all ..."

Then casting a quick concerned glance up at his pale and aggravated partner, he added quickly as he watched Sekulovich head for the door to leave.

"Actually, see can you rustle up a cup of sweet tea for the boy wonder here, will you please?"

"I do not NEED a cup of sweet tea THANK you very much ..." Steve spoke through gritted teeth as his back started to hurt worse and he wanted badly to escape the unwanted attention and the fussing that he HATED with a passion.

Art stopped with his hand on the door handle as he watched the unfolding scene and waited for clarification which came quickly from the stern faced Lieutenant currently eyeing up his young partner with frustration and annoyance at the young man's stubbornness.

"Better make that EXTRA sweet tea, Sekulovich."

"Sure Mike ..."

Steve glowered across at the older man and was about to say something he'd regret but the first sting of the antiseptic wipe across his raw skin, stole the words from his mouth as he inhaled sharply and breathed heavily through his mouth.

"OW! ... That hurts Mike."

Mike looked up and tried to defuse Steve's obvious displeasure.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I know it does, ok? And I'm sorry ... but it has to be done. Just stay still and it will be done in a minute, alright?"

Knowing the sooner he endured Mike's ministrations, the sooner he would be able to leave and go somewhere quiet to suffer in peace, Steve nodded and went silent allowing the older man to wipe, prod, rub and bandage his wrists as he saw fit to, biting back the occasional grunt of pain in the process. Just as they were done, Art arrived back with a steaming cup of tea and placed it in front of Steve on Mike's desk. Steve scowled at it but Mike pushed it closer.

"Drink up Buddy Boy. It will do you good."

"I don't WANT it Mike!"

Mike went to shout in frustration but then stopped himself and decided to cajole instead.

"Steve? You've been through quite an ordeal today. A cup of sweet tea will help you Buddy boy "

Annoyed that he was being pushed to drink something he didn't want to and with the pain in his lower back and the effort of hiding it putting paid to the last shred of patience he had, Steve grabbed the cup in annoyance and bolted it back in one straight go before getting to his feet unsteadily and stating loudly.

"THERE! ... Can I please go now? "

"Steve? ..."

"Can I GO NOW?"

"Sure ... But don't go FAR! They're bringing in the other hostages to get their official statements and Rudy is coming down too so he's going to want to talk to you."

"Fine ..." Steve replied over his shoulder as he headed for the door and exited quickly without looking back until he reached the sanctuary of his desk. He sat down heavily and grimaced as the pain soared.

"Damn it ... " he muttered quietly under his breath, resisting the urge to massage the aching muscles in his back as he could feel Mike's eyes on his every movement.

His wrists were now stinging from their first aid and the hastily bolted down tea was threatening to return just as quickly. His head was started to develop a king sized headache and on top of all that, soon he would have to face his fellow hostages and his Captain in the current sad state he was in. He suddenly felt as trapped and as helpless as he did on that rotten boat and he knew he needed to get away for a while to try and pull himself together a little before he had to endure anything more. He heard Mike's Office phone ring and heard Mike's one sided conversation and knew this was his chance. Standing up, he turned to Bill and spoke quickly.

"Bill, tell the Master in there when he gets off the phone that I just went to clean up a bit in the restroom, will ya please?"

Bill nodded warmly.

"Sure thing Steve."

"Thanks Bill ..."

Bill watched as Steve made his way out of the bullpen and noticed to his further concern that his friend's walk was slightly off and more hunched than before. Wondering if he should go after him to check on him, he didn't get the chance as the phone on his desk rang and he had to take the call. Mike had seen Steve get up and leave as he had continued the phone call and asking the caller to hold on a minute he had covered the mouthpiece and shouted out of his office at the younger man.

"STEVE? ... Steve, where are you going?"

To his annoyance, Steve seemed to ignore his question and left the bullpen without looking back. Mike huffed in anger at the younger man's blatant insubordination but then remembering he had a representative from the Mayor's Office still holding on line one he went back to his call to get it over with as quickly as possible, so he could go and try and find his elusive partner. The Mayor's representative proved harder to appease than normal which only served to annoy Mike all the more. Eventually after ten more minutes of cajoling and appeasing, Mike finally replaced the phone back on the hook.

"Damn politicians! ... " he muttered in disgust as he stood up and hurried out of his office and headed straight for Bill's desk.

"Bill, did Steve say where he was going?"

"Ah yeah ... Just to the restroom to clean up."

"How ah ... well how did he seem to you, Bill?"

"Well now that you mention it he did seem a little off. What happened to him out there Mike?"

"That's what I'm going to find out Bill." Mike stated determinedly as he headed out to confront his partner and get the truth from him once and for all.

Five minutes earlier, half way down the corridor in the small men's restroom, Steve stood leaning forward with both his hands on the sink, staring anxiously at his sickly reflection in the mirror. Having exited a cubicle mere minutes before, he had discovered to his utter horror that he was now passing blood in a sufficient quantity to be alarmed about. He knew he was now in trouble as the increasing pain in his lower back made his recent discovery all the more worrying. He was hurt worse than he thought and now he had to decide what to do next. Alerting Mike to his current problem would just result in a telling off of epic proportions as he would have to relate the foolish circumstances which led to his current predicament as he had goaded Sonny into a one sided fight. Perhaps he could somehow just endure the upcoming interviews and then get Mike to drive him home under the guise of being tired. Then when Mike was gone he could get a taxi to the Hospital and get himself seen to unbeknownst to anyone. That sounded like the best plan in Steve's fuddled brain.

Straightening himself up painfully, Steve turned on the tap and scooped cold water up over his face to try and clear his head a little before opening his shirt nervously. As the fabric fell to the sides, Steve saw the heavy bruises along his left side and then turning to his left slightly, he gasped involuntarily as he saw the even worse contusions that adorned his lower back on his right side. No wonder he was hurting that much and passing blood. The sight was a grim one.

Just then he heard footsteps outside and quickly pulled the material together and began fastening the buttons again hastily just as Mike burst through the outer door and stopped abruptly as he spotted the object of his frantic search.

"I was looking for you ..."

"Well I guess you found me ... I didn't think the restroom down the hall constituted " too far" Mike."

Mike scowled at the sarcasm but then noting how unwell his young partner looked, his gaze softened and he inquired more sympathetically.

"You look like hell Buddy boy. Is there anything you're neglecting to tell me?"

Those words froze Steve where he stood and he knew it didn't exactly take a detective to see how bad he looked. Closing the final button, he hung his head and dried his hands with a paper towel as he mumbled.

"I told you ... I'm just a little rattled ..."

Mike noted the awkward stance of his youngest detective and started to piece the puzzle together in his head. Steve's unsteadiness on the boat earlier, his sluggish walk, his irritability, his trouble driving, his awkward looking stance and the fact that he had just been buttoning his shirt up as he had entered. With added determination, Mike moved closer and spoke firmly.

"Lift your shirt."

Steve stared nervously at Mike behind him in the mirror.

"What?"

"You heard me ... I said lift your shirt please?"

"Well what for?" Steve said feeling as if his time was rapidly running out along with his energy.

"Are you going to lift it ... or do I have to do it for you, Buddy boy?"

Steve decided a hasty retreat was now necessary and pushing gently past the blocky form of his partner he placed a hand on the door handle as he muttered wearily.

"Aw cut it out Mike will ya?"

Before he could depress the door handle, Mike spoke apologetically.

"Then I'm sorry Buddy boy ..."

Those words stopped Steve where he stood and he looked back over his shoulder in confusion.

"What for?"

Knowing what he had to do but not liking it all the same, he looked deflated as he moved towards his younger partner slowly and then flew into action.

"For this ..." he said as he tried as painlessly as he could to push Steve forward against the door and pinned him there with his left hand and arm and used his right hand to pull Steve's shirt up from where he had moments before stuffed it back safely into the waistband of his trousers.

Steve felt the move and struggled against Mike's hold, bringing his hand up behind his back to try and deter the older man's actions but pulling it back when his wrist stung mercilessly and then stopping his useless struggle as soon as he felt the material lift, felt the breeze from the open restroom window on his now exposed lower back and heard Mike's shocked intake of breath. Instead he pressed his aching head against the restroom door as he felt Mike release his hold on him and he heard the older man's breathing quicken.

"Dear GOD Steve! ... " was all Mike could manage to say as he stared in shock at the purple, angry looking contusions covering the right side of Steve's lower back and without warning he turned Steve around just as quickly and pulled the shirt up there too.

"Mike don't ... I can explain ..."

The bruises exposed now on the left side of Steve's chest also equally angry and sore looking, only added to Mike's horror, disgust and shock.

"Well then you had better start talking then, hadn't you Buddy boy? What the HELL happened on that BOAT?"

Steve stared helplessly at Mike, trying to get his rapidly fogging brain to come up with a way to explain what had happened that didn't sound as lame as it did in his own head, his pulled up shirt adding to his sudden feeling of uncomfortable, overexposure.

"WELL? What are you waiting for? Is your tongue bruised as well?"

Steve's face fell as he heard Mike's harsh words and he looked down at his exposed, bruised torso as he then proceeded to slowly pull the material back down to cover himself again before he muttered self consciously.

"I ... I had to create a distraction ... so that Kerrie could get a look at the number on the bomb ..."

Mike's anger at Steve's stubbornness and lack of communication hadn't quite fizzled out yet, despite the brief pang of guilt he had felt when he had seen Steve's downhearted reaction to his last question. Taking in what Steve had quietly muttered, he flustered loudly.

"A distraction?... So you ... GOADED one of them into a FIGHT? While your hands were CUFFED behind your BACK? "

Steve heard Mike's shocked and incredulous tone and flustered back.

"There was NO other way Mike. It was a volatile situation. We were dealing with a bunch of crazies.I had to do something fast and it was the only thing I could come up with, ok? I didn't exactly have a lot of options, you know?"

"But STEVE! What were you THINKING?"

Steve lost his temper this time as he tried to defend his actions impossibly.

"I was TRYING to get the number for the bomb for Bob ... Besides I ... I figured Dallam wouldn't let it go too far ..."

Mike started to regain his composure and tried his best to lower his tone, knowing that shouting at the young man wasn't going to help the situation.

"But you figured wrong, huh? Is that what happened?"

Steve nodded solemnly.

"He could have KILLED you Steve."

Steve felt his emotions waver as he remembered the way Sonny's rifle had lifted and pointed straight at him. He remembered the hatred in the African man's eyes and how he thought his number had been up and how it was all going to end badly. Steve's headache was in full swing now and he was having a hard time arguing his case anymore. Feeling defeated and unable to make further excuses, he sighed heavily as he leaned back against the restroom door and rubbed a weary hand through his hair.

"I know ... He would have to ... only ... the girl's father showed up ..."

Steve let that revelation hang in the air between them as he slumped visibly against the wooden door and hung his head shamefully. Mike's eyes widened in the horror of that statement and as his brain made sense of what Steve had just said, certain events from earlier suddenly became a little clearer.

"Are you telling me that ... just as Warren showed up, that terrorist was about to ... KILL you?"

Steve lifted his head and saw the heartache that question brought about in the older man's eyes. While he felt guilty in one way for adding to Mike's concerns, in another strange way he felt lighter for having told him.

"Yeah ... He had his rifle raised and pointed. That man saved my life, Mike."

Mike looked away and covered his mouth with his hand as he just heard firsthand how he had almost lost his partner and not even known about it. Thinking about the murdered girl's father, he felt a strange gratitude replace the annoyance he had felt for the man's foolhardy actions earlier but still his knowledge that Warren had risked his partner's life at a later stage along with the other innocent hostages still burned a hole in his gut.

"Well then I guess I owe him a thank you of sorts but Steve ... He still acted selfishly and revengefully and put innocent lives at stake later by his actions ... including YOURS ... and that can't go unpunished Buddy boy. Why if we let every vigilante take control of the streets where would we be, huh?"

"He was trying to help Mike ... And if he hadn't interfered when he did I wouldn't be standing here talking to you now, would I? I want to speak for him, Mike ... It's ... it's the least I can do ..."

Mike saw the determination and the gratitude in Steve's tired, green eyes and decided to park that particular subject for now while there were more things that needed to be asked.

"Ok, ok ... You can do that if you feel you have to but first ... why didn't you tell me what happened at the pier? I mean ... why hide it from me, Steve?"

Steve blushed slightly and then shook his tired head.

"I don't know Mike ... I guess it wasn't one of my better ideas ... or one of my most finest hours. I ... I screwed up Mike ... I ... I didn't want you know about it and ... and be disappointed in me ... "

Mike watched Steve's head drop onto his chest and the older man reached forward and placed both his hands on Steve's shoulders before speaking straight from his heart.

"STEVE? When are you EVER going to learn that there is very little that you could ever DO to make me be disappointed in you, huh? ... Steve, you handled that situation today better than anyone could have ever expected you to. You held your nerve. You got the number just like we asked you to and almost sacrificed yourself in the process. NO-ONE! ... and I mean no-one Steve could be more proud of how you acted today ... than me. Bravery like that doesn't come easy and well ... not without a price as you've just discovered. "

Steve's dimpled chin rose at Mike's words and Mike saw moisture building in the young man's eyes just as a grateful smile formed on his lips .

"Thanks Mike. That ah ... means a lot to me ... Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened."

Mike squeezed Steve's shoulders affectionately.

"Ok ... that's alright. Just tell me in future will you ? EVERYTHING HOTSHOT! You hear me? However ugly the details may be, you got that?"

"Ok ... I promise ..."

Looking down at the sorry sight of his partner, Mike tried to relieve the built up tension with added humor.

"Seeing as we're having a brief moment of revelation here, Buddy boy, is there anything else you neglected to tell me today, that you'd like to get off your chest?"

Steve smiled but then stiffened and frowned as he recalled one other thing Mike would NOT necessarily be happy about either. Seeing Steve's dire expression, Mike swallowed hard.

"UH OH! ... Ok, spill it."

Steve shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other in a vain attempt to take the weight of his excruciatingly painful right side before mumbling reluctantly.

"We ah ... weren't sure if the number was a two or ... an upside down five."

Mike's jaw dropped open at that further announcement and Mike felt sure that for a brief moment the blood actually froze in his veins.

"You weren't sure? ..." Mike repeated unnervingly. " Now wait a minute, if you weren't sure, you were supposed to show a closed fist so we'd hold our fire.

"None of us wanted to go on that plane with them Mike ... So we voted on it. We decided to gamble on the two ..."

"Well that was some gamble Buddy boy. Bob showed me that bomb in action. If you'd gambled wrong, you and all those on that jetty would have been FOOD for the FISH!"

"I know Mike. You don't have to tell me that. I was the one wearing the bomb as a fashion accessory, remember?"

"Yes ... yes that's right ... You were ..."

"If we had gone on that plane they would have killed us anyway Mike ..."

"Maybe ... Anyway I just wish you'd told me you were hurt that bad, Buddy boy."

Steve slumped a little farther as his legs suddenly felt heavier and felt as if there were starting to refuse to hold him up.

"I honestly didn't think it was that bad until a while ago ... " Steve uttered plainly before he realized what he had just revealed unwittingly.

Catching the words expertly, Mike's worried frown returned as he saw Steve's sheepish expression.

"Steve? ... WHAT happened a while ago?"

"Ah ... "

"STEVE? Full disclosure, REMEMBER?"

Steve swallowed hard, knowing his answer would without a doubt send Mike into full panic mode, but at the same time knowing that withholding information from Mike hadn't really worked for him too well so far today and that Mike deserved and had fully earned the bitter truth, no matter how uncomfortable it was for him to have to admit.

"I'm ah ... passing blood Mike ..."

Steve couldn't quite believe how hard those words had been to say and he closed his eyes briefly as he heard Mike gasp for a second time.

"You're passing blood?" Mike repeated again, slowly processing the latest worrying turn of events as he looked towards the cubicles and then back at a very pale and sickly looking Steve. "Just now? Before I found you?"

Steve nodded.

"Much?"

"A fair amount ... yeah ..."

"Steve, that's SERIOUS ... Ok, first things first, we have to get you down to Franklin and get you checked out and so help me ... if you give me any argument on that, I'll get Norm to carry you down to the car ... in a fireman's lift if necessary!"

Steve shook his head gingerly and smiled at Mike's veiled threat.

"No ... No, I won't give you any arguments ... My back is killing me Mike ..." Steve groaned as he grabbed his back, closed his eyes and leaned his throbbing head back against the restroom door, suddenly glad that he didn't have to hide the pain anymore.

Mike frowned as he watched the visible pain clearly etched on his partner's face and heard the highly unusual acceptance of a Hospital visit on Steve's part.

"Are you going to be able to walk down to the car?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so ... But what about Olsen?"

"Rudy will just have to wait for your statement Buddy boy. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Steve stepped back a little as Mike pulled the restroom door opened and then he walked sluggishly back out into the corridor, attempting to tuck his shirt hastily back down into his trousers as he went. Mike followed him closely behind. As they walked down the long corridor, Steve began to feel very strange. He was starting to feel very lightheaded and the ache in his back was such that it was now almost taking his breath away with every step he took. As they neared the door to Homicide, Steve slowed up as the corridor suddenly narrowed precariously in his line of vision and as darkness closed in from the edges inward. His legs weakened and he knew they would not propel him forward another step. He struggled to form even a word to alert Mike to his current difficulty. But Mike had seen him stop and hurried around to look at him as one simple, broken word left the young man's lips in a breathless manner.

"Mi ... ke ..."

"STEVE? What's wrong? "

Steve's eyes then rolled upwards alarmingly as he pitched forward without warning. Luckily Mike caught him and lowered him as gently as he could to the ground, sinking down with him and cradling Steve's head and upper body in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Terror Takes Its Toll**

Chapter 3

"Steve? ...STEVE? " Mike cajoled, gently patting the young man's cheek in a vain attempt to get Steve to respond but there wasn't an ounce of movement from his now prone, young partner. Checking his pulse and feeling its somewhat thready beat beneath his fingertips he shouted out for help as the worry for his friend grew steadily in his heart.

"Sekulovich? SEKULOVICH? ..."

He thanked God for the simple fact that Steve had fallen so close to their own Department and was heartened by Art Sekulovich's swift arrival through the outer bullpen door. Seeing Mike with the prone figure of Steven Keller in his arms, Art gasped in shock and rushed over to kneel beside them.

"Dear God Mike! What happened?"

"He collapsed on me Art. He's hurt worse than we thought ..." Mike added as he pulled up Steve's shirt from the back and showed Art the massive contusions on the young man's back. "He ah ... told me a minute ago that he's passing blood too."

Art's face fell and grew ashen as he heard Mike's words and as he took in the pitiful sight of Keller's back.

"Mike, that's not a good sign. Sounds like there's something wrong with his kidneys. We need to get him to a Hospital and quickly."

Just as those words left Art's lips, Bill Tanner appeared out of the bullpen door and looked equally horrified in their direction.

"Bill, Call an ambulance and bring me my overcoat to cover him with too, will you? His hands are like ice."

Mike felt the ice cold of Steve's hands and frowned as he watched Art listen to his partner's breathing.

"His breathing is OK Mike but his pulse is very thready. He must have taken quite a beating on that boat."

Mike scowled and nodded, feeling anger rise within him at the current helplessness of their situation as they waited for medical help to arrive. He stroked Steve's forehead and spoke soothingly as he suddenly felt a small lump beneath Steve's hairline with his fingertips. Bending over more closely to get a better look, Mike discovered a doozy of a bump and more bruising on Steve's scalp on the left hand side of his head and frowned again at the discovery of this new injury that Steve had failed to tell him about.

Bill arrived back out to him and gently covered his colleague's fallen form with Mike's overcoat as more people came down the corridor and rushed to see what all the excitement was about. As the new group drew nearer, Mike recognized the bulky form of his Sergeant, Norm Haseejian and the motley assortment of hostages form the siege earlier. A tall man in a sailor's outfit rushed forward when he recognized the prone man and he spoke in an anguished tone.

"Oh my God! ... Stevey? ... What happened?"

"He collapsed on us. We're waiting for an ambulance to get here."

"Oh Man ... He took quite a beating earlier from one of those psycho terrorist dudes. "

Mike's head snapped up as he heard those words and he questioned the young sailor.

"You witnessed it?"

"Yeah man. We all did. But it wasn't a fair fight. Steve's hands were cuffed behind his back. He managed to get a few kicks in, in fairness to him but he was fair game other than that. "

Mike felt a twisting in his gut as he listened to what Steve had endured and thought about how close he had come to losing his partner today. He then heard the soft sobs of a woman and looked up to see the woman hostage from earlier being comforted by another man that he had recognized from the earlier situation. Suddenly Steve started to move a little in Mike's arms and a low groan escaped from the young man's lips. Mike watched as Steve's eyes fluttered open and although he seemed to be struggling to keep them open, he seemed alarmed by the amount of faces now peering down at him. Knowing Steve's hatred of fuss of any kind, Mike spoke up and called out politely.

"Ok, folks. There's nothing else to see here for now. Norm, could you please take these people to give their statements?"

Norm obediently shuffled the hostages off into the bullpen and so all that was left now was Mike, Art and Bill attending to Steve.

"Mi ... ke ... What's ... going on?" Steve mumbled almost incoherently.

"Easy Steve ... Easy. You have to stay still Buddy boy. You collapsed on me. The paramedics will be here any minute now. You're going to be ok."

Steve's face suddenly contorted in pain and he arched his back as the pain returned with his lucidity.

"Ooh ... My back ..."

"I know ... I know Steve ... Hold on now ... " Mike added soothingly as Art assisted him in keeping Steve from moving too much and aggravating the injury.

"Mike, the medics are HERE!" Bill shouted and Mike felt relief flood his heart at those words.

Within seconds, Steve was being attended to and lifted onto a gurney and Mike followed him out to the waiting ambulance where the young man continued to drift in and out of consciousness all the way to Franklin Hospital. It was another hour or two of an agonizing wait for Mike as he paced the waiting area waiting for further news of his partner and friend. He was sitting staring into space, reliving the earlier siege in his head, when he finally saw the tall, African American Doctor approach him. Jumping to his feet he raced forward expectantly.

"Lieutenant Stone?" the Doctor asked with an outstretched hand.

"Yes ... How is he Doc?"

The Doctor could see the visible concern in the older man's face and quickly moved to reassure him.

"He's doing fine Lieutenant. My name is Dr. Ojomo. Inspector Keller received quite a beating. He has a mild concussion, badly bruised ribs on his left hand side and a badly swollen kidney on his right side. At the moment he is passing a significant amount of blood so we need to closely monitor the situation. He will need plenty of rest to allow his kidney to heal so we have decided to keep him sedated for the time being and have inserted a catheter so we can monitor the blood loss. The catheter can be unpleasant so the sedation will keep him comfortable. We will be keeping him in until the bleeding stops but he's young and he's strong. I have every confidence he will make a speedy recovery."

Mike sighed heavily with relief and shook the Doctor's hand gratefully.

"Thanks Doc ... Yes, he is young and strong. Although I have to admit he had me worried. He was in a lot of pain with his back on the way here in the ambulance."

"A swollen kidney can be a painful thing Lieutenant but we've given him pain relief now and the sedation will ensure he gets the rest he needs to keep him comfortable and resting. You know Lieutenant, I followed the siege on the news earlier. You know it sickens me that these people carry out these atrocities supposedly to help the people of Battazi but they do not represent the people back there. They are evil personified and only carry out their acts for their own glory. "

"Yes, most of these fruitcake terrorists are ... but at least this time, the damage they caused was minimal but a poor girl still lost her life and her Father's is ruined. "

"Yes, a terrible thing ... Anyway you can see Inspector Keller in a little while if you like but he won't be responsive. We would hope that the bleeding should settle over the next twenty four hours so that we can then remove the catheter and ease off the sedation."

"Thanks Doc ... "

Another hour later and Mike sat beside Steve's Hospital bed. The young man looked as white as a ghost and the tubes and wires protruding from the young man's body both above and beneath the bed covers was unnerving at best. The sight of the pink tinged liquid in the bag hanging from the side of Steve's bed was the most frightening of all and a horrifying reminder of how seriously hurt he had been. He was suddenly glad that Steve was being kept under as he knew Steve would NOT be best pleased by the presence of the catheter and shuddered even himself at the prospect of one. It was going to be a long night's vigil but Mike settled back in the visitor's chair and prepared himself for the long haul.

The first rays of morning sun were starting to stream through the partially closed Venetian blinds as Mike woke from a doze in the hard chair. Removing the fedora from his face, he groaned as his back protested the position he had fallen asleep in and he shifted himself back into an upright position. A cheerful, quiet voice greeted him.

"Good Morning Lieutenant ... It's shaping up to be a gloriously sunny day out there."

"Oh ... ah Good morning ..." Mike replied drowsily as he took in the sight of the nurse attending to Steve.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, the first sight Mike took in was the clear golden colored liquid now working its way into the bag at the side of Steve's bed and his grin broadened.

"The bleeding's stopped?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. It stopped about two hours ago when we changed the bag. It's a very good sign. Dr. Ojomo is very pleased and hopes to remove the catheter this morning and ease off the sedation."

"Oh that's great news. " Mike beamed.

"Why don't you go and grab some breakfast while he is still under, Lieutenant. By the time you come back they should be starting to bring him around."

"Yeah ... That's a good idea, thanks."

Mike stood up and rubbed his lower back where the muscles were still protesting painfully. Reaching over he tousled Steve's hair affectionately and smiled down at the younger man. He still looked very pale but he looked peaceful and not in any pain. His breathing was soft and shallow and other than the bruising that Mike knew was there under his hairline and under his gown, he looked as if he were just asleep.

"Hang in there Buddy boy ..." he whispered softly.

An hour later, Mike was back with a full stomach and was pleased to see that the catheter had been removed in his absence. The nurse informed him that the sedation had been stopped but assured him that the pain meds were still keeping any pain the young man had at bay. It would be another full hour again though before Steve began to shuffle restlessly and emit low moans every now and then. The sedation wore off very slowly and Mike watched with interest as Steve fought the effects and tried to return to full consciousness. Mike was reading the morning paper, the sports pages spread open in his hands and his black rimmed glasses perched on his nose when the first intelligible sound filtered through the silence in the room.

"Mike? ..."

Mike quickly folded and dropped the paper and removed his glasses as he leaned forward and caught sight of his drowsy looking partner.

"Well it's about time you rejoined us Buddy boy. How are you feeling?"

"Like I ... got hit with a bus ... Was I?" Steve asked and Mike chuckled at the statement.

"No ... Not a bus Buddy boy. But he was built like one alright!"

Steve attempted to sit up a little but stopped as the discomfort worsened and Mike quickly reached out a hand to placate him.

"Hey, hey ... Easy now. You're going to have move slowly for a while. Your kidney was badly swollen. That's what was causing the pain and bleeding you were experiencing. "

Steve groaned again a little louder and Mike watched as the young man closed his eyes and shuddered and began moving his tongue around his mouth in a displeased fashion .

"Steve, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"Ugh ... I have a metallic taste in my mouth and I feel sick as a dog ..."

Mike smiled sympathetically.

"Uh oh ... The nurse did say you might have those side effects after the sedation. I'll get her in here and see can she give you something to help you with that." Mike explained pressing the call button for the nurse as he did.

"Sedation? ... "

"Yes. They've kept you under for a while so that you'd get the rest you needed and so that they could monitor the bleeding. But you don't have to worry about that now because the bleeding has stopped. You're going to be fine with plenty of rest. "

"Wait a minute ... Kept me under? For how long? ... What day is it?"

"Don't worry ... You weren't under for that long. I guess you've been out ... oh about sixteen hours or so now. It's Monday. The Hostage situation was just yesterday afternoon. You haven't missed much, believe me ... ***** The Forty Niner's lost to the Bengals twenty one to three yesterday in Candlestick Park. Can you believe it? The Cincinnati Bengals of all teams. And that's after two excellent opening games ... "

Steve had to smile as he heard Mike's rant about the Forty Niners and was almost glad that he had been sedated during that result ... Mike would have been insufferable after hearing that box score and he no doubt would have had to endure Mike's clinical synopsis of what had gone wrong and how they could improve for next time. Something that under current conditions he didn't feel one hundred percent up to however ... there was something else niggling at him about what Mike had explained.

"Hey, wait a minute, Mike. How do they know that the bleeding has stopped?"

Mike had just finished his rant about the Forty Niners and was about to elaborate passionately but on hearing Steve's question he dropped the subject and flustered accordingly, feeling that telling Steve the exact details of the invasive procedure he had unknowingly endured would only make the young man feel worse.

"Let's just say that ... you're better off not knowing that answer, ok Buddy Boy? And you're going to have to trust me on that one."

Steve turned his head to study Mike closely and seeing his facial expression, he decided that perhaps on this occasion, Mike was right and that he didn't want to know the answer of what had perhaps been done to him during his time in dreamland and that in this case perhaps ignorance was the better option. He shifted uncomfortably again and his thoughts returned to the one thing that continued to bug him about the whole horrific ordeal he had endured.

"Ok ... You're right but Mike ... Is there any news about the girl who was murdered's Father. Warren, wasn't it?"

Mike scowled as Steve brought up that subject to rehash once again. The young man was like a dog with a bone that he just wouldn't let go of.

"Thats right. Charles Warren but Steve, we've talked about this, haven't we? The man made his own choices and now he has to live by them."

"His daughter was KILLED Mike. He was UPSET."

"That doesn't give him the right to go off like a vigilante taking the law into his own hands Steve. Now you know THAT? I TOLD him to let us handle it but OH NO ... He had to go off getting a gun and trying to interfere ... And THIS is what happened."

"He SAVED my life Mike."

"I KNOW THAT and ... I'm glad he did AND I understand you feeling indebted to him because of it but he shouldn't have gotten himself involved in the first place. We had things under control. "

"Had you?"

Mike's anger filled rant dissipated as he knew what Steve was implying. He hadn't known that Steve was in so much danger at that stage and if Warren hadn't intervened when he did, he would be standing over Steve's body in the morgue right now instead of a Hospital bed in Franklin. Mike sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't know what you want me to say Buddy boy."

"That you'll help me to help him ... anyway we can. "

Mike frowned and sighed again, leaning forward to stare at the floor as he seemed to mull over Steve's request. When his answer did not come automatically, Steve spoke again.

"How old ... was his daughter Mike?"

"Eighteen."

"What was her name?"

"Ellen ... Ellen Warren. They were just going off to spend some time in the sun together." Mike answered in a sad tone, shaking his head in sympathy and in disgust at what being in the wrong place at the wrong time could cause.

"Does he have a wife?"

Mike's eyes met Steve's briefly and he shook his head.

"No ... From what we could gather, his wife divorced him five years ago and has since remarried."

"What about other kids?"

Again a solitary shake of Mike's head followed.

"No ... He just had Ellen ... By all accounts they were very close ..."

"My God ..." Steve answered in a melancholic tone, rubbing a distressed hand through his hair just as the day nurse appeared into the room and momentarily distracted their thoughts.

"Ah Mr. Keller ... Nice to see you to back with us. Is everything alright, gentleman?"

"He's ah ... feeling sick just like you said he might after the sedation."

"Oh dear ... Never mind. I can give you something to help with that, Mr. Keller " she announced cheerfully as she picked up a syringe from the bedside tray and proceeded to prepare it and inject it into Steve's IV.

She then checked Steve's vital signs quickly before writing in his chart.

"You're doing really well Mr. Keller. Try to get plenty of rest. The nausea should ease up soon after that injection and we'll see about getting you something to eat later. Just ring the bell if you need me." she announced warmly as she then left the room as quickly as she had come in.

Mike hoped that the distraction had made Steve forget about his solo mission to save Charles Warren but no sooner had the nurse left the room when Steve spoke again determinedly.

"Mike, I want to speak to Gerry O'Brien."

"Steve, haven't you been through enough? ... You DON'T have to get involved."

"Yes Mike ... I DO ... I owe him that much. That man has suffered enough and he shouldn't be punished for what he did. He acted in my defense and come hell or high water I'm gonna act in his WITH or WITHOUT your approval."

"He let his heart rule his head Steve. How many times have I told you that you have to keep your fists in your pocket and your feelings out of the way?"

"What? Like you did when Leonard Cord threatened to hurt Jeannie? Mike, you wanted to rip his head off. It took me, Dan AND Lee to keep you off him, remember? And at that stage he had just threatened Jeannie. These guys KILLED his daughter Mike. Jeannie is not much older than Ellen. How would YOU have felt in those circumstances, HUH? Or what about the time that guy killed your ex partner Gus and you went after him on some solo revenge mission to bring him to justice dead or alive, HUH? Didn't you let your heart rule your head then? WELL?"

"That's different Steve. You CAN'T compare those things. I DIDN'T kill anyone!"

"No, no you didn't ... Because you had people who cared enough about you to stop you and to make sure you didn't step over that line. He didn't Mike ... He needs our help. The man he killed was about to kill me without a thought and he would have killed you, Jeannie and any other innocent human being who stood in the way of his supposed cause. Warren is not the enemy here. He's a victim. Mike ...he's already been sentenced to a life without his only daughter. Isn't that punishment enough? "

Mike stared unnervingly at his young partner and let his words sink into his heart. His thoughts went to Jeannie and he knew that Steve was right. It was easy to think of things from his Lieutenant's point of view. To be angry about Warren's blatant disregard of his handling of the hostage situation and his endangerment of innocent lives and his disregard of the Law but to think as a Father, he could easily understand the torment that had led him to do what he did. He also had to take into account that Steve wouldn't be alive now only for Warren's unauthorized intervention and so he hung his head and exhaled sharply before finally giving his reply.

"Ok, ok ... I'll call Gerry. Let's see what can be done for him but only within the limits of the Law, you got that?"

"Absolutely ... Thanks Mike ..."

Mike smiled warmly and then got a mischievous glint in his eye as he added smirking.

"And on one condition ..."

Steve's smile faded.

"What's that?"

"You do everything the Doctor's tell you to do in order to get better ... "

"Aw Mike ..."

" ... WITHOUT complaint." Mike added.

"Even eat the Hospital food?" Steve asked in disgust, his face grimacing and looking a little greener than before.

Mike smiled.

"If it's edible, yes. If not, I may make an exception ... Have we a deal?"

Steve sighed heavily.

"Ok ... Deal. So you'll call Gerry?"

"I'll call him right now ... while you REST just like the nurse told you to." Mike added grinning, feeling this Hospital stay of Steve's was suddenly going to be less troublesome than his usual stays.

Steve's eyes rolled as he really hoped he didn't live to regret the deal he had just made and watched as Mike left the room.

 **A/N:*Based on fact ... On Sunday, September 29th 1974 The Cincinnati Bengals actually did beat the 49ers by that exact margin in Candlestick Park.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Terror Takes Its Toll**

Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Steve was forcing a brown stew like substance on a spoon into his mouth, grimacing as he did while Mike watched from the visitor's chair. So far he hadn't complained and Mike was enjoying the new cooperative patient Steve for a change.

"I must admit Steve, I really didn't think you'd keep up your half of the deal Buddy boy. I'm really impressed."

Steve swallowed the offending substance and fought back a gag as it slid down his throat before answering.

"Don't push your luck Mike."

Mike laughed and leaned over to see how much of Steve's dinner was left in the bowl.

"You're almost there Steve ... Only about two spoons left ... "

Steve scowled across at the older man as he then scooped up another spoonful and shuddered at the mere prospect of putting it in his mouth but knowing he had made a deal and had to fulfill it, he shoved it in and chewed it hurriedly, swallowing it just as quickly as he gagged again and muttered under his breath.

"God I hope Warren appreciates this and I haven't just suffered through this for nothing."

As he scooped up the last spoonful and felt his stomach churn, the door opened and Gerry O'Brien walked in, causing Steve to sigh with relief and drop the spoon back into the bowl.

"Hey guys. I came as quick as I could. How are you feeling Steve? You look good."

"Yeah ... I'm coming along, thanks Gerry and thanks for coming."

Then turning to smile at Mike, he added playfully.

"Saved by the ADA .."

"Ah, ah ... We had a deal ... Last spoon. Come on now. Down the hatch ... "

Gerry watched with amusement as Steve scowled at the older man and then reluctantly picked up his spoon again and scooped up the rapidly congealing brown substance once more. He leaned over and made a face as he saw what Steve was having to eat.

"UGH! ... What IS that?"

"Beef stew according to the Catering Lady" Mike replied.

"HORRIBLE ... that's what it is ... " Steve answered automatically as he forced the final spoon into his mouth and chewed in such a way that both men in the room sympathized with his ordeal.

Swallowing hard, he then opened his mouth to show Mike that it was gone before speaking with annoyance in his tone.

"THERE ... You happy?"

"Very ... Good man ..." Mike added, deciding that Steve had more than fulfilled his side of the bargain for this afternoon having eaten the full unrecognizable meal and earlier having allowed a bulky male nurse to give him an undignified sponge bath and by not complaining once while the day nurse had drawn two large vials of blood from his arm despite the look of torture written all over his face during its extraction.

He stood up and removed the tray away from Steve's sight and then returned as Gerry pulled another chair over and sat down beside Steve's bed.

"So? What's this meeting about, huh?"

"Warren ... Charles Warren ..." Steve answered seriously as he watched O'Brien's face fall.

"Ah ... Yes, I thought it might be. Look guys I don't like prosecuting this man anymore than you do but he broke the Law, interfered with a Police Operation and killed someone."

Mike cleared his throat and intervened while Steve was still visibly struggling to keep his recently consumed food where he had put it.

"Gerry, we have more information now relating to that as it happens."

Gerry turned towards Mike and raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Ok, you have my full attention. Go on ..."

Mike looked across at his partner and could see that he seemed to be winning the war with his stomach and so spoke softly in his direction.

"I'll let Steve tell you ... Go ahead Steve. Tell the man what happened."

Steve spent the next fifteen minutes regaling Gerry with what had actually happened in those few fatal minutes on the boat and when he had finished, he watched as Gerry rose from his seat and paced towards the window.

"Well that certainly changes things a little. He could plead not guilty to the charge of murder and guilty to involuntary manslaughter and it could mitigate his sentence, perhaps even get him off the charges if a Judge sympathized with his case. But Steve ... You'd have to testify on his behalf and we'd have to have your version of events corroborated and verified by some of the other hostages too. Were there other witnesses? And are you willing to do that?"

"Absolutely ... and yes, the other two male hostages witnessed it, I'm sure."

"Ok, well the arraignment should be the day after tomorrow. In very exceptional circumstances, we can ask the Judge to listen to a witness statement where the testimony is detrimental to the case and the charges brought against the accused. In this case your testimony proves that he acted in your defense. I'm meeting with his defense team tomorrow morning to discuss the charges. Will you be out of here by the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah I should be ..." Steve replied but Mike quickly cut across him.

"Hey, now wait a minute Buddy boy. That's when the Doctor said he might release you. You can't go straight from here to a Court house. You're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"

"It's just an arraignment Mike. It won't take long. This is a man's life we're talking about! It won't be that grueling, will it Gerry?"

"No, no it will just mean him taking the stand for around ten minutes, Mike. "

"See? ..."

Mike scowled as he looked between the two expectant faces and then he threw his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok ... I can't fight you both ... "

"Great, well I'll talk to his attorney tomorrow and I'll talk to you Steve before the arraignment. Listen you take care, ok? You know, everyone down at Bryant Street is glad you're ok Steve."

"Thanks... Gerry? Do you really think he has a chance of getting off lightly?"

"With your testimony, I'd say he has a good chance. The man has suffered enough. I'll be in touch. I'll see ya ..."

"Ok, see ya..." Steve answered, sinking back into the pillows, suddenly feeling tired and deflated and watching as Gerry exited his room and the Catering Lady entered at the same time carrying a small bowl.

"Oh you've done such a good job with your dinner Mr. Keller, that I brought you some lovely rice pudding for dessert." she beamed as Mike chuckled from the corner and Steve groaned loudly in the bed.

Two days later, a fully dressed Steve was pacing uncomfortably up and down the small corridor outside Court Number five, leaning heavily on a wooden cane in his right hand as he took each step forward and rolling his eyes up to heaven as he heard Mike begin the same rant for the third time in the last hour.

"Won't be too gruelling he said ... Piece of cake he said ...No trouble at all he said ..."

"Ok, ok Mike ... I KNOW, alright? There must have been some delay. I'm sure that Gerry will let us know what's happening as soon as he can ..."

"Well then where the hell is he, huh? We've been here now for just over an hour."

"I don't know Mike ... Just relax, will ya? You're not making this waiting any easier, you know?"

Mike quietened for several seconds and Steve sighed gratefully but as he turned and paced back the other way again, Mike began again.

"This is ridiculous Steve ... You're only out of Hospital ... You're SUPPOSED to be home resting as per Doctor's orders ..."

Steve could feel his temper starting to flare along with the burning pain is his lower back.

"Damn it Mike ... I KNOW ... We just have to wait for Gerry to let us know what's going on ... "

Ignoring Steve's angered tone, Mike noticed Steve's increased discomfort and pleaded with him instead.

"Well will you PLEASE at least sit down and take the weight off your side. That cane is only going to take so much weight off it, you know?"

"I TOLD you Mike, sitting on that hard chair just hurts my back even more. It's easier when I walk ..."

"But you're just going to tire yourself out that way ... You know we had a deal that you were to follow Doctor's orders, remember? And the Doctor said you were to go straight home to BED Steve."

"I only agreed to that stupid deal so I could do this in the first PLACE ..." Steve yelled, losing his temper completely as he turned towards Mike a little too fast and was hit by a a back spasm that temporarily robbed him of breath and made him sway where he stood.

Mike stood up and raced to his side and steadied him with an arm on his elbow. The security man outside Court Number five raced towards them too looking concerned.

"Mike? Steve? Is everything alright?"

"No, Paul, it's not. Steve here is just out of Hospital this morning. You couldn't find us a more comfortable chair for him, could you? He has a sore back."

"Sure ... Yeah I think so ... Hang on ..."

Mike watched as Paul raced off before looking down at a decidedly paler Steve.

"You ok? ... I'm sorry Buddy boy. I guess I WAS being a little over bearing, huh?"

"No ... no, it wasn't you. I'M sorry. I'm just getting a little sore and cranky that's all. I didn't mean to yell at you ... I just NEED to do this Mike. "

"Ok, ok ... I know ..."

Before either man could say any more, Paul arrived back with a comfy looking, padded leather chair and placed it against the wall.

"That's the best I could do ... I hope it's ok?"

Mike lowered Steve slowly into it and watched as Steve adjusted himself into it gingerly. Steve let out a sigh of relief and his smile returned briefly.

"OH ... that's much better. Thanks Paul."

"Sure thing ..." the young man uttered proudly before returning to his post.

Steve settled back into the chair and then rubbed at his back carefully as Mike looked on worried.

"You sure that feels better?"

"Yeah ... But I'd kill for a soft cushion that I could put behind my back though."

Before the words had finished leaving Steve's lips, the young man looked on confused as Mike took off his overcoat and rolled it up into a ball then gently pulling Steve forward slightly, he placed the coat at his partner's lower back and pushed him gently back against it.

"There ... How's that? Any better?"

Steve smiled warmly at the older man.

"Yeah ... That's better. Thanks Mike ... Look I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

"Forget it ... I know I can get a little fussy sometimes but it's not that I don't care about what happens to Charles Warren. I want you to know that ... It's just that well ... I care MORE about what happens to you Buddy boy ..."

Steve grinned wider and nodded gratefully.

"I know Mike ..."

"Listen I'd kill for a cup of coffee, right about now. Do you want one, Steve?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice ..."

"Ok, stay put will you? If you're not careful you're going to start off that kidney bleeding again and neither of us want that, right?"

"NO ... We most certainly do not ... Ok, point taken ... I'll behave ... "

Mike smiled and headed off in search of a vending machine, rifling through his trouser pocket as he went, looking for loose change.

Another twenty minutes went by and the two empty polystyrene coffee cups had long since been tossed into the trash can. Steve was leaned back, his head resting on the back of the chair with his eyes closed. Mike was sitting on the hard chair opposite him. He hadn't figured out yet if the young man had actually fallen asleep but he knew Steve was getting more tired and sore as the morning wore on and he was rapidly losing patience with the absence of Gerry O'Brien. He stood up and walked quietly towards the unmoving young man and smiled as he heard the low, soft snore emanating from his partner. He turned and headed up the corridor more out of boredom than anything else and spotted the security man Paul from earlier coming out of Courtroom four. Catching his attention, he asked curiously.

"Hey Paul? Have you idea what's going on here this morning with the delays?"

"Judge Samuels didn't show apparently. The arraignments are backing up as a result. But I think the Warren case is up soon. That's Steve's one isn't it?"

Mike smiled at the young man's knowledge.

"That's right. "

"That was the hostage siege at the Pier wasn't it? Steve was taken wasn't he?"

Mike swallowed hard, not wanting to even think let alone have to remember that fact too much.

"Yes, yes he was ... I take it you followed it on the news, huh?"

"Yeah ... Most people did. It was the talk of work the next day. That poor man's daughter. Really scary to think that you just never know what's around the next corner, eh Mike?"

"Yeah ... You're right. It's pretty scary alright. You just never know ..."

Looking down at Steve's prone form in the leather chair, Paul asked hesitantly.

"Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah, he's ok ... He's just asleep ... He just got out of Hospital this morning. He SHOULD be home resting ..."

With that, a door opened further down the corridor and a flustered looking Gerry O'Brien came out of it and began heading towards him hurriedly. Mike sent a famous Stone glare in his direction and Gerry having seen it, spoke apologetically as he approached the obviously annoyed older man.

"Mike I am SO SORRY ... One of the judges never showed and the arraignments are all over the place. I haven't been able to get away until now to let you know. How's Steve? Is he fed up waiting?"

"He's asleep ... That's how he is. And SORE! ... Gerry you said this wouldn't be an ordeal for him and it's already become one."

"I know ... I KNOW Mike and I said I'm SORRY. These things happen but the Warren case is up next in Courtroom Five. I've told the Judge and he knows Steve is just out of Hospital and that he's been waiting a long time so he's going to call him to the stand first. "

With that explanation, both men turned and headed for where Steve was sitting, and sleeping. Gerry knew better than to take the lead so he pulled back as they approached and allowed Mike to step in and rouse the sleeping, young detective.

"Steve? ... Wake up ... Steve?" Mike cajoled gently as Steve startled awake and snapped his head up, rubbing his eyes and struggling momentarily to get his bearings.

"What? ... What's ... going on?"

Mike smiled and laid a gentle hand on the young man's arm.

"You fell asleep ... Gerry's here ... AT LAST! ... " he added with another purposeful glare back at the Assistant DA.

Steve shifted slowly, prevented from moving too fast anyway by Mike's well placed hand.

"Oh ... Hi Gerry ... What's happening?"

Gerry moved in closer and got down on his hunkers beside Steve's chair, ignoring Mike's glare for now.

"Steve, I'm really sorry. The arraignment schedule was messed up his morning. They're only starting the Warren case now in Courtroom Five, just across the Hall there. Now, the Judge knows you've come straight from the Hospital and that you've been waiting a long time so he's going to call you to the stand first, ok? Are you ready?"

Steve rubbed a hand down his face to expel the last of the sleepiness he was feeling and nodded unconvincingly, but before he could formulate a verbal response, Mike had spoken first.

"Gerry, he was READY an hour and a half ago. NOW ... he's tired and he's in pain."

"MIKE? ... It's NOT Gerry's fault. Cool it, will ya?" Steve piped up as Gerry spoke next.

"He does have a valid point though Steve. Are you sure you're going to be up to this after the lengthy delay?"

Steve looked across into Gerry's concerned face and forced a smile.

"Yeah ... I'll be fine ... I'm just a little sore that's all ... Don't worry, I'm ready ..."

"Ok ... But if you don't feel right in there, the Judge is aware of the situation. Just tell us, ok?"

"Yeah, ok ..."

"Right I'll go in and as soon as the Judge calls you to the stand, I'll come and get you, ok? It will probably be about ten minutes."

Steve nodded and watched as Gerry departed and he felt the first flutter of nerves hit and send a strange sensation through his empty stomach. He straightened himself up and smoothed down his jacket as he looked up at Mike.

"How do I look? ... Ok?"

Mike looked with concern down at his sickly pale partner and noted that his complexion was not far off the colour of his crisp, white shirt.

"You mean apart from the fact that your face currently is the same colour as your shirt, Buddy boy?"

Steve frowned and proceeded to straighten his red tie, pushing it up into place having loosened it earlier for comfort's sake while waiting. Mike felt a pang of regret for his lack of encouragement and so stepped forward to assist him. Taking the tie in his own hands he adjusted it and spoke in a more upbeat tone.

"You look fine Steve ... I just wish I could go in with you."

"It's a closed court Mike, you know that? Because of the Terrorist element. Besides I'll be fine. Gerry will take care for me."

"He BETTER ..." Mike responded menacingly which made Steve chuckle.

"Oh you better throw a comb through your hair. It's sticking up where you were asleep a minute ago."

Horrified at that thought, Steve quickly fished a comb from his inside jacket pocket and combed his locks into place much to Mike's added amusement and then asked the older man seriously.

"How's that? Is it back in place?"

"Yes ... Looks like you're ready to go Buddy Boy. Why are you so concerned about your looks anyway?"

Steve's cheeky grin widened and he answered in a low voice.

"Because Stacey Harwood is the stenographer today. I checked ..."

Mike's face fell and he shook his head from side to side, incredulously.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"What? I might as well get something extra out of all this ... even if it's just a sympathetic date with the lovely Stacey ..."

"Unbelievable ..." Mike added just as Gerry popped his head out and called over softly.

"You're up Steve ..."

Steve took a deep steadying breath and then attempted to stand, feeling the pain flare in his lower back as he sucked in a hiss of pain. Mike and Gerry both winced in sympathy as Mike reached down to assist and helped the young man up on his feet and handed him the wooden cane.

"Take it easy now ... You're probably going to be a little stiff after all the waiting ..."

Steve nodded but didn't verbally respond which worried both men present as he started taking slow, careful steps, his limp much more pronounced than before. Having escorted him as far as Gerry, Gerry took Steve's arm and looked back at Mike's worried face.

"Don't worry Mike ... I'll keep an eye on him."

"You DO that."

Steve reached the door to the Courtroom and turned to send a nervous glance back at his older partner.

"Wish me luck ..."

"Good luck ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**When Terror Takes Its Toll**

Chapter 5

Courtroom Five was one of the smaller Courtrooms in the building but nevertheless the walk from the Courtroom door to the stand still felt like a long way to Steve whose every step sent a spark of pain throughout his right side. He looked up apologetically at the grey haired Judge as Gerry got him so far and he made the final few steps on his own.

"Sorry Your Honor ... I'm a little slow on my feet these days ..."

"That's perfectly alright Inspector Keller ... We understand the extent of your injuries and that you're just recently released from the Hospital. We're grateful to you for turning up and sorry for the lengthy delay you endured. Please ... take your time ..."

Steve finally reached the stand and hauled himself up the two wooden steps and sat down gingerly in the hard wooden seat, by now breathing heavily from the exertion and the discomfort of his new seating arrangements. The Clerk stepped forward with the Bible but the Judge stopped his progress with a raised hand.

"Just a moment Matthews. Give the Inspector a minute to get settled."

Steve looked sideways at the kindly Judge gratefully and smiled.

"Thank you your Honor. I'm ok now."

"Ok, I'd like to state for the record that we are allowing a witness to give testimony today under exceptional circumstances brought forward by the Prosecution in relation to this case and the charges being brought. It is also noted the Defense team held no objection to the witness taking the stand. Please state your name for the record."

"Inspector Stephen J. Keller, SFPD."

Steve heard the tapping of the stenographer and looked across to where the blonde, curvaceous form of Stacey Harwood was tapping furiously. She finished and looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Steve smiled back and then looked across to the still, sombre form of Charles Warren who sat with his head hung down beside his attorney and his smile faded rapidly as he remembered why he was here in the first place. Someone had to be in that poor man's corner. He returned his undivided attention back to the clerk as he placed his right hand on the Bible stretched out before him and listened to the words of the Clerk.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do ..."

"Ok, Inspector Keller, please note this is just an arraignment and there will be no cross examination of your testimony today. We just need you to tell us in your own words what happened last Sunday at Pier 35 that relates so strongly to this case."

"Ok ..."

Steve reached out and took a sip of cool water from the glass in front of him to wet his parched lips and then clearing his throat, he started his narration.

Outside Mike paced back and forth nervously as he waited for Steve to reemerge. He wondered how things were going and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes just as the Courtroom doors opened and Steve limped out, accompanied by Gerry. Mike raced forward to greet him and looked at both men expectantly. Steve looked a little pained and Gerry saw Mike's worried expression. Leaning sideways, he whispered in Mike's ear as Steve made his way back towards the chair from earlier.

"He did a good job, but I think he's a little tired and sore." Then calling after the young man he added in a jovial tone. "You did good Steve, well done!"

Mike headed after Steve and stopped him mid stride.

"Alright you've done your duty ... Now let's get you home where you should have been all along, ok?"

"NO! ... I want to wait for the result ... " Steve barked unexpectedly much to Mike's annoyance.

"Now wait just a MINUTE, Buddy boy ..."

"I'm WAITING Mike ... Now could someone please get me a drink of water and two painkillers ... PLEASE ..." he added as he bypassed Mike and reaching the comfy leather chair he sunk into it and brushed a tired hand through his hair, as Mike watched him open mouthed. Gerry looked from Mike to Steve and shrugged his shoulders at the older man.

"Listen I have to get back in there ..."

"Oh well thanks for the back up ..." Mike replied sarcastically.

"Just get him some painkillers, will ya Mike?" Gerry added as he then disappeared back into Courtroom Five, leaving Mike to send one more exasperated look back at a deflated and sickly looking Steve while he headed off muttering under his breath.

"Sure ... sure, I'll get the painkillers ... He should be in bed. THAT'S where he SHOULD be. But oh no!... Does anyone listen to me? No, why should they, huh? Why all I talk is SENSE around here and who wants to listen to THAT? NOBODY ... that's who!"

Steve lifted his head as he heard Mike's fading rant and he shook his head in frustration before shifting down like before to lay his weary head against the back of the seat. He only hoped his testimony had been enough and that Warren got bail now in order to bury his daughter. He felt very tired and his back was starting to kill him again. It had been a long morning and he was only too grateful and willing to get back to Mike's for a well earned rest but first he needed to know the outcome. If all his efforts had been worthwhile. It was the last thing he needed to know before he could willingly succumb to Mike's endless fussing.

He must have dozed off again briefly because he never heard Mike return until he felt a gentle nudge on his arm and startled again as he opened his eyes to see Mike handing him a glass of water and two small blue pain pills.

"Here ... Get these down you."

"Thanks Mike ..."

Steve swallowed the pills gratefully and then looked sheepishly up at Mike who seemed to have given up arguing for now. He watched as the older man sat down opposite him.

"How did it go in there? Did you manage ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it went fine. The Judge was really nice ... Very understanding, you know?"

"What Judge was it?"

"A Judge Hardin."

Mike shook his head.

"Don't think I know him ... "

The small talk soon dried up and the two partners sat in relative silence for another fifteen minutes until Courtroom Five opened and several people started to stream out. Gerry O'Brien appeared out about fourth in line and walked towards them as both men stood up anxiously.

Gerry never gave the result away in his facial expression and Steve couldn't contain his frustration a second longer as his back throbbed mercilessly, the pain meds not kicking in yet.

"Well? ... GERRY? ..."

Gerry smiled and laughed.

"Ok, ok sorry ... They accepted his plea of guilty to involuntary manslaughter. A Prelim trial is set for two weeks time. The Judge was very impressed with your testimony Steve."

"Did he get bail Gerry?"

"He had no previous convictions and with your testimony, yes ... bail was set at eight thousand dollars ... He can cover it."

"YES ..." Steve hissed triumphantly, the sudden relief causing an extra weariness to wash over him.

Mike eyed up Steve closely and then looked back at Gerry.

"What about the Prelim? Will Steve have to testify again?"

"Possibly but not necessarily. You see my Boss was also very impressed with Steve's testimony. He doesn't feel justice would be served with prosecuting Charles Warren under the new circumstances. So it looks like we'll be putting forward the trial for dismissal."

Steve's jaw dropped open at those words.

"So he could get off without a prison sentence?"

"Possibly yes ... At worst he'll get his gun license revoked and maybe a hefty fine. He'll have to be on his best behavior from now on but I think he'll be ok."

"That's great news ... Thanks Gerry." Steve beamed finally feeling that maybe just maybe ... sometimes Justice is served as it should be.

Mike nudged Steve's shoulder as he spotted Charges Warren exit the court looking shell shocked and saw him heading straight for their position. All three men turned to face him but Warren headed straight for Steve and held out a shaky outstretched hand.

"Ins ... pector Keller, wasn't it?"

Steve took his hand and shook it warmly.

"Yes, Mr. Warren, that's right. It's good to finally be able to shake your hand and say thank you for what you did for me. You ah ... saved my life."

"Well it kind of looks like you just saved mine too ... I don't know what to say ... Except thank you ... Thank you for giving me the opportunity to bury my daughter in person."

Steve nodded and spoke from his heart.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do after what you did for me. I'm ah ... I'm really sorry about your daughter Mr. Warren ... I only wish I could have done more to have been able to save her ..."

Charles Warren looked up with moisture filled eyes and tightened his grip on Steve's hand palpably.

"You really mean that ... don't you?"

"Yes ..."

"You know at least if I managed to save your life by what I did, it gives some meaning to Ellen's death. I just wanted people to care, you know? That she mattered and ...she didn't die in vain ... Is that so wrong?"

Steve felt a lump appear in his throat and he struggled to form his next words.

"No, Mr. Warren. That's not wrong. And she DOES matter. And we DO care. Everyone does and we're all very sorry for your loss. But Ellen would want you to be strong and carry on for her ..."

A solitary tear fell down Charles Warren's cheek and he released Steve's hand with a final shake.

"You're a good man Keller. The Police Force needs more like you ... Thank you again. I wish you a speedy recovery ..."

"Thank you."

Steve watched as Warren's attorney steered him off towards the stone steps down to the foyer and heard him prepping him for the media scrum waiting outside.

"What's the betting that Leist is down there waiting for his story, huh?" Mike added to break the gloom that had settled over his two friends.

"Yeah ... I'd say it's odds on. " Gerry answered. "Listen I'm going to have to leave you guys. I have a lunch date with my Boss and I can't be late. You take care Steve and thanks again. See ya Mike."

"Bye ..."

Mike turned and watched Steve staring down the steps distractedly and knew the morning had taken its toll almost as much as the events of the hostage siege.

More people exited the Courtroom behind them and Mike nudged Steve gently again as a blonde young woman nervously approached behind them. Turning gingerly with the help of his cane, Steve smiled as he saw Stacey Harwood before him.

"Well ... Ah ... Hi ..."

"Hi ... I just wanted to say that I thought you were very brave to take the stand when you were so badly injured like that Mr. Keller. You truly are an inspiration."

Steve looked casually sideways and saw Mike trying not to laugh before turning back to the young woman now gazing admiringly at him.

"Well ah ... thanks ... Stacey? Isn't it?"

"That's right ... You're welcome. Listen, I ah ... happen to be a fully qualified acupuncturist in my spare time. I could maybe help with you any residual pain issues you're having ... I happen to specialize in lower back pain ..." she added seductively. "Here's my number ... Just ah ... give me a call if you need any help with that, ok?"

"Ah ... sure, ok. Thanks."

Steve inhaled sharply as Stacey placed a piece of paper in his hand and then with one last flutter of her eyelashes, she headed off past him and down the steps.

As soon as she left Mike whistled and shook his head.

"Well I have to hand it to you Buddy boy. Looks like you got what you wished for, huh?"

Steve looked around at Mike nervously and shook his head negatively much to Mike's surprise. Then Mike watched in shock as Steve rolled up the piece of paper in his hand and threw it behind him, hitting the trash can expertly as it plopped into it and promptly disappeared.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted her number?"

Leaning closer and looking horrified, Steve explained.

"Mike? Didn't you hear her? She's a acupuncturist. Don't you know what that is? "

"Well it's a Chinese alternative healing practice of some kind isn't it? It couldn't hurt ...

Steve rolled his eyes at Mike's explanation and continued in a horrified tone.

"Needles Mike. She used pins and needles to help ease your pain ... I think I've had enough pins and needles in the last few days to last me a lifetime, thank you very much ..." he added as Mike laughed again.

"Well then Buddy boy. Seeing as you are shunning the kind invitation from the young lady and her needles, are you FINALLY ready to go home now?"

Steve nodded but sighed at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess ... But I don't really feel like having to deal with Leist myself right now either."

Mike grinned from ear to ear and placing a guiding hand around Steve's shoulders, he ushered the young man off down the corridor behind him instead, allowing him time to hobble carefully along beside him on his cane.

"Well that's ok, because you don't have to. It pays to know people around here, you know?"

Steve looked confused as Paul emerged from Courtroom Four and Mike nodded at him secretively. Paul gestured for the Lieutenant to follow him and he grabbed his bunch of keys and opened a wooden door off to the right and opened it for them to exit.

"Thanks Paul ... I owe you one."

"No worries Lieutenant. You two take care."

Mike ushered Steve through the door and Steve found himself in a back corridor with a metal staircase winding down to ground level and a side exit onto the alleyway beside the Courthouse. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Always a step ahead, aren't you Mike?"

Mike chuckled along with him.

"Of course. That's the best place to always be Buddy boy. The only trouble is the stairs. Are you going to be able to manage them ok?"

"Let me see. Stairs or ... Leist. I think I can manage the stairs ..." he added humorously as he started limping his way down carefully with Mike holding onto him tightly every step of the way.

Soon they had reached the door and pushing it open onto the alleyway, Steve laughed again as he saw the tan LTD parked right outside the exit door, ready for a quick exit.

"Man, you thought of everything, huh? When did you move it to here?"

"While you were sleeping earlier and I got talking to Paul. Come on, let's go home."

"Ok."

Steve got into the passenger side gingerly and settled back in his seat as Mike sat into the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition. Then driving off carefully, Mike spoke across to Steve.

"You feel better now?"

Steve smiled warmly across at his partner.

"Yeah ... Yeah the painkillers are staring to kick in now. "

As they exited the alleyway, they drove past the scrum of reporters unseen as they seemed to be huddled around Charles Warren. As both men stared at the chaotic scene in passing, Mike added plainly.

"I wasn't talking about your painkillers."

Knowing then that Mike was talking about his need to help Charles Warren, Steve smiled wider.

"Yeah ... I feel a whole lot better ... Just a little tired, that's all."

"Well good, I hope that means you won't argue with me about going to bed when you get home and getting some well needed sleep!"

"No ... No, you'll get no more arguments from me. A bed sounds pretty good right about now."

"Great ... and it just so happens I made us a nice beef stew last night from one of Helen's recipes after I got home from visiting you in the Hospital."

Steve's face fell as he remembered the horrible beef stew he had had to eat at the Hospital and he turned to look pleadingly at the older man now driving expertly through the afternoon traffic. Catching the desperate look, Mike laughed and moved to put the young man out of his misery.

"Ha! Don't worry. This one actually looks like a beef stew and it tastes delicious, trust me."

Steve sighed heavily.

"Well thank God for THAT. Just ... please ... tell me there's no rice pudding for dessert."

Another hearty Stone laugh filled the car as the older man shook his head reassuringly.

"No ... No rice pudding. Ice-cream ..."

Steve's eyes lit up and he replied excitedly.

"Ice-cream? That wouldn't be ah ... chocolate flavored ice-cream by any chance?"

"That's right Buddy boy. Your favorite. Well ... I figured you've earned a special treat after all you've been through these last few days. What do you say?"

"ALRIGHT! ... I'M READY ... " Steve exclaimed enthusiastically, feeling as if he was getting a new lease of energy as the pain meds eased his discomfort to a more manageable level and there was chocolate ice-cream now to look forward to.

"You are huh? " Mike added, enjoying the welcome sight of his slowly returning, more relaxed and happy go lucky partner.

As they drove on and neared home, the silence lengthened briefly before Steve asked tentatively.

"Hey Mike? ... Did Warren say when the funeral was being held?"

Mike immediately turned to look incredulously at his passenger.

"OH NO! Now wait a minute Buddy boy. You've more than done your duty where that family are concerned. Now you have to rest and recover and take it easy until that kidney heals."

"Aw Mike ... It's the least we can do, you know? To show we really do care and besides it won't be that grueling. I can always get another seat at the graveside ... "

"Oh my GOD! Here we go again ..." Mike added exasperated as he drove a little faster in his efforts to get them both home. It was going to be one hell of a long week ahead trying to get Steve to rest and recuperate!

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** ** **Not being overly familiar with the legal system in America I researched these facts to the best of my ability. It would be highly unusual for there to be witness statements at an arraignment from what I have gathered but I have used poetic license to allow this in my story line and hope you will forgive me this slight adjustment for the sake of the story. Th** ank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you gleaned some measure of enjoyment from it! Until next time ...**


End file.
